In Between
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. Post S2 but pre S3 Despite herself she couldn’t help the smile tugging at her lips. Deciding not to play right into his hands though, she went for a more appropriate approach. He needed his ass handing to him on a plate for waking her up.
1. 1

**AN: hi folks. Not entirely sure what inspired this or where it came from but my goodness I enjoyed writing it! Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**—**

_Set post 2x24, Charge of this Post but pre 3x01, People with Money. _

_—_

Feeling herself stir from the sounds of her vibrating cell phone Lindsay let out an exhausted sigh. She peeled one eye open and haphazardly reached towards her phone, dreading the message she was about to read.

It was technically her day off, however, she knew that in her line of work sometimes it meant that she lost the precious little time she did have. She knew she wouldn't be called in for just anything… so it had to be something big. Which meant hours and hours and hours of processing - which, with tired, burning eyes was quite a difficult task.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed. It still wasn't completely light outside and whilst normally she'd take it in her stride, she hadn't gotten home until just after two am. Realising it had barely gone six, she cursed whichever DOA was dragging her from her bed.

She tapped at her phone, illuminating it, and furrowed her brow at the sight of the sender.

Danny.

Danny wouldn't be requesting her presence at a scene. That job usually came down to either Mac or Stella, not him. She clicked read on her phone and scanned his message.

_Morning! Come let me in, I have breakfast._

She sat up and rubbed her eyes again. She licked her lips as she shuffled up in her position and leant against her headboard. As she did so, another message came through.

_Montana? You awake?_

She stared at the screen in disbelief for a moment before she began to tap out her response.

_You've gotta be smoking crack Messer, no way._

She swung her legs over the side of her bed despite her protests. She held her phone in her hand as she waited for his inevitable smartass response.

_So you are awake then?_

She growled. Her fingers flew over her keypad, tapping out her response as she stood from her bed and made her way through her apartment while texting him.

_Do you have any idea what time it is? _

She cursed herself and him as she bumped into her sofa as she navigated through dark apartment.

_Yep. _

She rolled her eyes as she tapped out another message. _Danny, I went to bed four hours ago. Come back later with lunch._

She waited for the next smartass response from him. Fortunately it didn't take long.

_I know, I dropped you off, remember? You opening the door or not?_

And there it was… She laughed to herself as she padded her way through the darkened apartment. She moved over to the door and pressed down the intercom button. "Have you lost your goddamn mind?"

"Mornin' sleepyhead."

Despite herself she couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. Deciding not to play right into his hands though, she went for a more appropriate approach. He needed his ass handing to him on a plate for waking her up.. "Sleepyhead?" She spat down the intercom. "Four hours Danny, I've been asleep for four hours. Four. What the hell do you want?"

"To eat breakfast..."

"Eat it then." She laughed, interrupting him. "At your own apartment."

"... With you."

Sighing, she pressed down the entry button and let him in.

"Thank you!" She heard him singsong as he opened the door to her building.

She moved away from the intercom and opened the front door. She positioned herself against the doorway, listening for the sounds of the stairwell door opening. When she did, she glanced down the hallway and true to his word, he had a massive paper bag in one hand and a tray with two coffee cups in the other.

"Well aren't you a pretty sight." He smirked as his eyes fell on her from down the hallway. "Who needs beauty sleep when they're as beautiful as you are?"

"Really? Seriously?" She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I will literally fight you."

"You might." He smirked as he leant towards her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "But you know I'll win."

She rolled her eyes as she held the door open wider to allow him in. "Shoes."

"Give me a chance!" He implored as he thrust the bag and coffee towards her. She took them and he bent down to untie his converse. "Happy?"

"No, I'd be happier asleep in bed." She quipped.

"We could arrange that."

"Asleep, I said." She looked at him pointedly. As he stood in his socked feet, she shook her head. "You're an idiot."

"Someone's grumpy:"

"Someone's tired!" She corrected him: "why the hell are you here? You've had even less sleep than I had!"

"Yeah well, I was hungry."

"Oh because that makes for a change!" She rolled her eyes as she made her way through her apartment to the kitchen.

"Hey, I got you your favourite. Surely that gives me an extra brownie point or two."

She stopped and turned. "Go on, i'll bite... What's my favourite?"

"Sausage, two eggs over medium, wheat toast with lots of butter and grits."

"Very good." She smiled and nodded. "I'm impressed."

"See," He winked at her as he tossed his jacket onto the couch. "Not just a pretty face."

She disappeared into the kitchen to arrange their food onto plates. She grabbed two of her coffee cups and began decanting the coffee into each one. "So is this a social call or-?"

"I told you, I was hungry."

"And you can't eat by yourself or-?" She called out to him. Lindsay chuckled as she heard him sigh. She could hear his footsteps moving towards her. "Huh?" She pressed. "Unable to consume a meal solo?"

"Alright, okay, I missed ya." He sighed.

"Awww," she smiled at him, "so you can be nice."

He cocked his head as he looked at her."Are you done?"

"Maybe." She smiled as she handed him one of the coffees. "This is really sweet Danny, thanks. I mean... I'd have preferred a later breakfast, however, I'll take what I can get."

"Good." He smiled. His eyes travelled up and down her body and he smirked.

"Oh for goodness sake." She sighed. "What now?"

"Nothing." He laughed at her words. "Just never seen you in shorts like them before…"

She glanced down to her silky pyjamas shorts. She furrowed her brow at him. "Seriously?" She laughed. "They're pyjamas."

"Smallest pyjamas I've ever seen." He mused.

"You've clearly never been to Victoria's Secret then."

"Clearly:" he nodded as he bumped her out of the way with the side of his hip. She stumbled and scowled at him as he helped himself to the contents of her cabinets. He gathered two plates and laid them on her tiny countertop. He then began digging in the bag for the food containers. She watched him as he dished out his offerings for breakfast.

She was genuinely surprised at his choice for her. He'd been absolutely spot on with what he'd ordered on her behalf. She hadn't realised he'd ever taken that much notice of what she ordered. It was little things like this that were really beginning to open her eyes to the real Danny Messer.

It had been a couple of weeks since the bombing and their first official kiss. Nothing much had changed between them. Overlooking of course the fact he was currently stood in her kitchen at five after six in the morning on both of their days off with breakfast and coffee.

Things were progressing steadily though. It seemed mutual that they both liked that they weren't putting pressure on themselves. She enjoyed spending time with him and she was really enjoying getting to know him properly. Not to mention, she had a hell of a lot of fun with him. She was wrapped up in a little bubble with him and for once was totally content with her life, which made for a nice change.

"Where's your head, Montana?"

"Nowhere special." She smiled as she sidled up next to him and bumped him with her hip. "looks good." She smiled.

"Only the best for you." He turned to face her and offered her a smile, one that she had recently realised was reserved just for her.

Before she could even stop herself, she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. She was still getting used to freely kissing him and every now and then her own actions would sometimes take her by surprise.

"Ahhh, the caffeine's kickin' in." He teased.

"Shut up!" She scoffed, shoving him lightly. She turned to her breakfast and grabbed the plate. She then turned and opened her cutlery drawer and handed him a knife and fork.

"Thanks." He nodded. He led the way to the living room and placed his plate and cup on the table before settling on the couch.

"Get it in your mouth this time." She instructed as she took a seat on the other side of the couch. "I don't wanna be scrubbin' the damn couch again because you've missed your mouth again:"

"That was one time." He rolled his eyes as he reached for his coffee. As he raised it to his lips, he missed slightly and quickly swiped at the liquid trickling down his chin.

"I saw that." She sang as she reached for her plate. "I mean it, watch it."

"Yes boss." He laughed.

They began eating their respective breakfasts in silence, enjoying each other's company. She glanced over at him and couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. Things felt right when she was with him and she knew she hadn't felt as happy in a long time.

When she thought about it, she couldn't remember a time where Danny hadn't been in her life. She'd known him for barely a year now but it seemed like forever. There was something about the two of them that just worked. They clicked on a different level. It was something she'd never experienced before and she knew she'd never experience it again with someone else. Danny was different. He made her feel happier than she had ever felt before. He challenged her, protected her and cared for her. Danny Messer was special and she really liked this shift in their relationship. Plus, he was incredibly easy on the eyes, and that always helped, she mused to herself.

"What you thinkin' about?" He asked, mouth full of scrambled eggs. "You've got that dreamy look on your face again."

"Nothing special. Just the difference between DNA and RNA."

"Ha very funny."

"Only jokin'" she smirked. "I'm thinkin' about how you're pretty cute."

"Cute?" He scoffed. "Cute?"

"Yeah." She smirked. "Cute. Problem?"

"Yeah actually:" he scowled. "I'll take handsome, gorgeous sculpted, sexy, sure, but cute? You're the cute one Montana."

"Why do I have to be cute? What can't I be beautiful, sexy and gorgeous?"

"I never said you weren't all those things too." He smirked at her.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "Have you spoken to Flack?"

"Yesterday." He nodded, setting his empty plate on the table.

"Oh yeah? How's he doing?" She asked as she scooped the remaining food on her plate into her mouth.

"Really good all things considered. Should be back at work in a couple of week."

"A couple of weeks?" Lindsay implored, holding her hand over her mouth as she chewed. "What? How?"

"The guy doesn't mess around." Danny shrugged. "You know him."

"He's crazy:" Lindsay shook her head. "Out of his goddamn mind."

"He lives, breathes and sleeps for the NYPD. You know him, Linds. He's goin' crazy at home. Although… he did say he was missin' a cute brunette from the lab but didn't know who he was talkin' about. Assumed he meant Adam."

"Oh yeah, it's definitely Adam." Lindsay rolled her eyes. "I told him I was going over tomorrow. He's so dramatic."

"Hmm." Danny nodded, sipping his coffee. "Well anyway. He's missin' ya."

Lindsay laughed. "Your jealousy kicking in there, Messer?"

"Me? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous."

"I don't know… it seems like you got some competition." Lindsay smirked as she placed her plate on the coffee table. "How'd you feel about that?"

Danny shook his head. "I ain't even biting, sorry Montana. Get your kicks somewhere else."

She smiled before breaking out into a huge yawn.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Exhausted!" She implored. "I told you this. Numerous times actually. You insisted we had to eat breakfast."

"Hey, I was hungry!"

"So you said." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I personally think it was just a ruse to get over here."

"What if it was?"

"Danny." She cocked her head at him. "You don't need excuses to come over." She said softly. "I think you forget I want to see you as much as you want to see me. Just maybe not at six am."

"Duly noted."

She yawned again. "Now listen, I'm going back to bed."

"Oh." He nodded, dejectedly. "Sure, okay."

Before the hurt puppy look on his face fully cemented, she continued. "Now, you can stay out here and watch tv or whatever, you can go home or you can come back to bed with me. Your call."

"Looks like I'm comin' to bed with you." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Shaking her head, she stood from the couch and made her way through the apartment, turning the lights off as she did.

"Hey!" He called out. "I can't see!"

She flicked the switch back on and stared at him. "You might think I'm finding this endearing but I'm really not. Make tracks cowboy."

He quickly made his way through her apartment and placed his hand over hers as it still sat on the switch for the light. They switched it off together and disappeared inside her bedroom.

She went to her side of the bed and she quickly buried herself back underneath the covers. She watched him from her position as he shed his jeans, T-shirt and socks. She then watched as he crawled into bed on the empty side.

Without a moment's hesitation, she shuffled towards him and laid her head on his chest. She yawned again as she snuggled against him and let her eyes close, happily sighing as she felt him wrap his arms around her tightly. She pressed a kiss to his chest, still covered by his white vest. "I could get used to this."

It wasnt until he responded to her, that she realised she'd said it out loud. "Me too." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" He asked her.

"Nothing," she said, sleepily: "Why?"

"Wanna do nothin' together?"

"Absolutely." She whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest again.

"Go back to sleep." He said softly. "I won't wake you up this time."

"Good." She giggled. "My alarm was originally set for ten. Will that be alright?"

"That's perfect. Sweet dreams til then, Montana." He said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She let her eyes flutter shut and let out a final yawn. As she drifted off to sleep, she realised that a little, teeny tiny part of her was maybe, possibly already falling in love with Danny Messer.

—

**AN: there we have it! Currently working on the second chapter. It's literally just cutesy couple DL fluff with no real plot but when have my stories ever had a real proper plot? I mean... anyway... hope you enjoyed this! As always I'd love to know what you thought - so if you have a spare minute it'd be much appreciated! **

**Thanks for reading - until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello! Me again! And look at me finishing yet another little story. I've really really enjoyed writing this so hope you guys have enjoyed it also! **

**As a side note - there are some little nuggets from other seasons in this chapter - kudos if you spot the references! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Stirring gently, Lindsay could feel something tickling her face.

She peeled one eye open and as her eyes focused in the dull light of the room, she absorbed the image and then let her eyes flutter shut again.

_Danny_.

A smile tugged at her lips as she opened her eyes again and glanced up at him from where she lay, resting against his chest. Grazing her cheek were his wispy hairs, the root cause of the tickling.

She hadn't slept so well in a long time and as much as she hated to admit it, it was definitely because of the arms she was wrapped in. Feeling him stir slightly, she extracted her arm from where it had been trapped between their bodies and prodded his nose softly with her fingertip. He opened one eye before letting out a contented sigh. "Hey."

"Hey." She whispered.

"What time is it?"

She shifted in her position to see her alarm clock. "Nine thirty." She told him.

"Perfect! Thirty more minutes, Montana." He said, turning over so his head was buried in her pillow.

"What?!" She scoffed. "It was me desperate to sleep before? What the hell is this?"

"You said ten… it ain't ten yet." He muttered into the pillow, "and anyway, your bed is too comfy. Go back to sleep."

"But it's our day off! We can't waste it!"

"Sleepin' on your day off isn't wastin' it, Linds. Sleepin' on your day off are what days off were made for."

"Maybe for you." She smirked.

He peeled his eye open and stared at her. "_Lindsay_…"

"What? What I'd do?" She laughed, turning onto her side so she faced him. "Why'd I get my full name?"

"Because." He yawned. "Come on, I'm tired. I was out gettin' breakfast for a certain girl at five thirty."

"Hey, what you do in your own time has nothing to do with me."

"It does when it's you I'm gettin' breakfast for."

"Touché." she smiled.

"Come on, I thought you were tired?" He implored.

"I was…"

"So sleep then."

"I'm all awake and refreshed now."

"No, the caffeine I gave you earlier kicked in."

"Maybe," she smiled.

"What do you wanna do then?" Danny sighed.

"I've got an idea," she smiled, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Get dressed."

* * *

It had taken some coaxing but eventually she had managed to drag him out of her apartment and to Central Park. She'd argued that she wanted to blow the cobwebs off herself and was desperate for something to do. She'd then informed him that he lived in one of the best cities in the world and he needed to appreciate his life and how lucky he was a little more.

He'd rolled his eyes but had gone along with it, muttering occasionally about Montana girls. She'd ignored him and he'd only gotten louder with his mutterings. He complained that he didn't like walking. He'd complained that because he was from New York, it meant that he didn't want to do things, like talking a nice walk in Central Park. He'd complained that everywhere was always overcrowded. Nothing had worked though… nothing had gotten a rise out of her. So finally when he complained that he didn't want to find a DOA in the park because they'd have a duty to stop and secure the scene she'd snapped and told him to walk with his eyes shut… and his mouth too.

That's when he realised he'd pushed her a little too far.

They'd been walking alongside each other but in silence for a couple of minutes since her outburst. She'd let go of his hand and no matter how many times he bumped into her or nudged her; she wouldn't budge. She was mad at him.

"Hey, listen… I was only jokin' earlier." He said softly, trying to take her hand. "This is nice, I'm enjoying it."

"I thought we had decided you were walking with your eyes and mouth shut." She snipped. "Heaven forbid you stumble across a dead body."

"Hey, it wouldn't be the first time." He mused.

She stared at him pointedly and shushed him before shoving her hands into her coat pockets. "You do realise I'm highly unimpressed with you right now; right?"

"Oh, I know." He laughed. "It's been duly noted."

"Good." She growled at him. "I thought this would be cute but you've done nothing but bitch and moan like a baby."

"You've gotta remember though Montana, I'm an indoors kinda guy. I like sitting."

"That's absolute bullshit and you know it. You don't sit still for more than thirty seconds. And I'm sorry Messer, but your body is not an_ I like to sit down and do nothing_ kind of body."

"True." He nodded as he walked alongside her, he nudged her with his arm, trying to get her to look at him. When she did he locked eyes with her for a moment. "Listen, I'm sorry."

She smiled at him. "I know."

"I know i was giving you hell earlier but this is nice, Linds." He said. "Honestly, you might be right. I never do things like this. Like I genuinely couldn't even tell you the last time I came for a walk in Central Park. I don't think I ever have if I'm totally honest. It's nice seeing New York through your eyes."

"My eyes?" She laughed. "What do you mean?"

"Well a non native New Yorker. Things are shiny and sparkly to you whereas for me they're cockroach infested and overcrowded and overpriced. It's refreshing to see it in a nice light."

"Glad I can be of service." She smirked. "So Statue of Liberty later? The Empire State Building? Coney Island?"

"You can keep dreamin'!" He laughed. "Not a chance."

She rolled her eyes as they followed the path back out onto the street. She glanced around for a moment and then smiled brightly. "Perfect!"

"Perfect? What's perfect."

"I haven't been to one of these in years." Lindsay marvelled as she enveloped his hand in her smaller one as she dragged him towards their intended destination.

"Where the hell are we goin'?" He implored as she dragged him across the street.

"We're going old school." Lindsay laughed over her shoulder. She dragged him towards the store and pushed through the door with her free hand. The bell chimed and she paused in the doorway; turning her head to face him. "Oh wait, do you even have a card? Because I don't."

"Maybe." He shrugged, letting go of her hand. He started digging in his pocket for his wallet. He flicked open his wallet and thumbed through some of the cards he had. "Ah, we're in luck!" He said, producing a Blockbuster card. "Probably from when I was a kid but it should work."

"Perfect!" She smiled. She grabbed his free hand and led him to the classic movies. They began scanning the shelves. "What a load of crap." She sighed. "The Notebook? Ugh."

"What's the matter?" Danny laughed, scanning the movies, glancing at her every so often. "I thought you women loved those kinds movies."

She cocked her head and stared at him pointedly.

"Except you clearly, my mistake." He shook his head as he turned back to picking a movie. "Oh man." He said, pulling Jaws off the shelf. "I haven't seen this in years!"

"It's such a good movie." Lindsay smiled. "We should rent it."

Danny nodded in agreement, grabbing her hand and leading her to the checkout with the movie clutched in his free hand. "Snacks?"

"Sure." She nodded. He grabbed an assortment of candy and treats before dumping them on the counter.

"I wonder if there will ever be a time where renting movies isn't a thing anymore." Lindsay pondered as their chosen snacks and movie got scanned by the cashier.

"You're such a goof, why the hell would renting movies become obsolete? Blockbuster going out of business? That is just ridiculous." He rolled his eyes as he handed thr money needed for their movie and snacks. He pulled her into his side. "Here, take this." He said handing her the bag of goodies. "Come on, let's go. We got a date with your couch, some snacks and a shark."

Lindsay took the bag and then accepted the hand he had outstretched towards her. As his hand tightened around hers, she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. A _date_? She caught his eyes and he smirked at the little smile on her face. As she followed him out, the little voice inside her head told her that he'd chosen the word date on purpose.

And she'd reacted _exactly_ in the way he'd wanted her to.

* * *

"No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong." Lindsay laughed as she cleared her throat. "This shark'll swallow ya whole!"

Danny laughed as he bit into a twizzler. "Eh, it's alright." He shrugged, chewing the candy.

"Oh and you can do better?" Lindsay scoffed as she shoved her lollipop back into her mouth. "Be my guest, cowboy."

"Alright, alright, alright. Let me see here." Danny laughed, shifting on the couch. "Ten thousand dollars will get you me by myself and for that you get the head, the tail, you get the whole damn thing!" He licked his lips and smirked as she burst into laughter. "Told ya!" He singsonged at the sound of her giggles.

Clutching at her tummy, Lindsay wiped her tears of laughter away at Danny's impression. "Oh my god," she cried, pointing the remote at the television and rewinding the disk. "Do that again!"

"What?" He smirked; pride at her reaction to him plastered all over his face.

"Whatever that was." She gestured to his face. "That was spot on. Perfect! Again!"

"I ain't your performin' monkey, Montana." He scoffed. "What do you think this is?"

"_Please_." She batted her eyes at him. .

"Fine." Danny sighed; rolling his eyes. Repeating his earlier words. He watched as her face lit up with laughter. He loved the sound of her giggles, especially when it was him making her laugh.

"You win.., you absolutely win!" She laughed, finally regaining a bit of her composure. "That was amazing."

He smiled at her as she reached for a handful of mms and tossed them into her mouth. "You're cute." He told her.

She glanced at him and smiled as she chewed her candy.

"This has been fun." He said. "Best day off I've had in a long time."

"Same." She smiled. "Not at all what I was expecting for today but it's been a perfect day. Even if it did start a little too early for my liking."

"Perfect?" Danny mused, ignoring her little quip about breakfast. "Wow. That's not bad going is it?"

"Not at all." She smiled shaking her head. "High praise really."

"I'll take it!" He mused.

She shifted on the couch and moved some of the snacks between them onto the table in front. She then stretched across the couch and laid her head on his lap. She settled her face against him, trying to work out his reaction. When she felt him lay one hand on her back and the other through her hair, playing with her messy curls absentmindedly, she knew she had made a move he was as equally okay with.

"You comfy?" He teased a few moments later.

"Incredibly." She sighed happily.

They fell into a comfortable silence and watched the rest of the movie. They'd entered into a new area of their relationship. They weren't messing around but they weren't officially together either. They were in-between something nice and new and were quickly moving towards something incredibly special and unique.

She had loved today. She'd loved waking up with him. She'd loved walking through the park, playfully bickering with one another. She'd loved renting the movie with him and eating a whole host of junk food. She loved spending time with him and whilst she was excited about where they were going, she liked the in-between too.

"You good?" He asked her as she shifted slightly on his lap.

"Perfect." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: ok, so every time I've watched like 'water for murder' and always felt like there was something _more _to their little exchange they have where they're quoting Jaws with each other. I always felt like him saying "we should rent it" meant something more than just him extending a little olive branch so I've enjoyed playing with that during this story! Hope you enjoyed it! ****Also, a side note? the idea of renting a movie now? Hilarious! **

**Also, little shout out to Snow Day too but I'm sure you got that! **

**Anyway; that's the end of this little one! Nearly onto my stretch of what are essentially post eps for season 3 which I have absolutely _loved _writing! So watch out for those. **

**Thanks for reading - it's always very appreciated! So so happy some people are still around and care enough to read my ramblings! Feel free to share any thoughts you have - they are always welcomed with open arms! **


End file.
